Ganymed
by Lady Shanaee
Summary: The story is set between Vol.7 and 8, where Zâdei and Teteiyus are in that ice-desert. Guess what can happen, while Zâdei comes every single day to take care of his angel...


Title: Ganymed  
Part: 1/1   
Author: LadyShanaee  
E-mail: Lady_Shanaee@gmx.de  
Archives: www.shanaees-realm.de.vu  
Fanfiction: Sei Ma Den (You Higuri)  
Rating: 17-NC, MA  
Pairing: Zâdei x Tetei  
Warning: Yaoi, romance, lemon/lime, POV Zâdei  
  
Disclaimer: The World of Seimaden belongs to You Higuri not me. This story is simply for entertaining and I am not getting any money for it.   
  
Author's note: After I've read a good dozen summaries of "Sei Ma Den" disguised as fanfictions, which only contented, what an attentive reader already knows and what Zâdei doesn't just realize in the wilderness, but also even in volume four, I finally had enough of that. There are so few good. "Sei Ma Den"-fanfics, don't you really have any ideas? You can't leave it all to Ayumie and Tae-chan's websites! (About my own stories I should give an interpretation or a commentary only, but no opinion, so I can't say, whether I belong to them or not...)   
It's a matter of fact that I'm bored stiff and angry by the equality of those fictions, so I took after lots of peppermint-chocolates the setting of the icy wilderness between voilume 7&8 and added a little bit ACTION to Zâdeis thoughts , which came to me, while I was combing (?!) my hair.  
You won't find something in here, that you don't already know, nothing is spoiled and a summary of all events you have to waive too. "Ganymed"is for all of you, who have commended me for "Amai" and/or inspired me to write more, for those, who like yaoi generally and not only because it's "en vogue"; for those who find two boys/men/demons making love not terrific for they are cute or "kawaii" respectively but also are fond of these characters even, when they are shown in their original coherency. With Kôji & Izumi, Hisanagi & Kai & Kaiga, Ranmaru & Enjôji, Yuki & Shûichi and Zâdei & Teteiyus this might not be possible, because they ARE yaoi-couples, but it's different case with the guys of Gundam Wing, Digimon, Fushigi Yuugi, Rurôni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho or Weiß Kreuz.  
  
I myself do like yaoi as much as I like yuri, mystery, fantasy, dark, action or comedy, but it all should be understandable and interesting - sugary romance und clichés cause caries and bores stiff. Let your fics be read by a second one, by people, who know the series / mangas and don't only tell you what they think ypu want to hear!  
God, I never thought, I'd be that bad in English...  
  
Merry Christmas Ayumie-chan, Koryu-chan and Hanna, Juno-sama, Coco, Makoto-chan, Anette, Tabis and Talia. All the best in the following year!  
  
^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~  
  
Ganymed  
a 'Sei Ma Den' -Fanfiction  
by Lady Shanaee  
  
  
Hey, my beautiful angel... Do you sleep again, while I'm visiting you here? What do you do in my absence... trying to fly? Or do I exhaust you too much?   
  
Today I've brought you something: A bowl of exquisite fruits like grapes and cherries - even some peaches I've managed to get. A touch of luxury in a rocky desert which hopefully please you a bit. Next time it'll be a white coat and a long black garment because the frequent blizzards give you trouble. I see it at your skin, where your turquoise cloth doesn't conceal it. My one - winged angel... for me you let raise sun and moon and the certainty, that you'll never return this love, hurts me.   
  
Open your eyes. Even when they look at me cold and rejectingly, I want to be mirrored in them, knowing that it's me you see. You frown... are you dreaming?   
  
"Ai shiteru..."  
  
You see, Tetei? Those words come over my lips, before I can think about them. But it's right that way, no lie. *You* are the master of deception, aren't you? And while I'm stroking through your hair, I wish that - even just a spark - truth was behind what you let me believe in. A foolish wish, I know. But aren't we all fools, when we're in love?   
  
I want to shower you with flowers like a stupid admirer - how ironical, each day I bring you one, for that you don't die once more - and then lying with you among them, making love to you. The kind of love that comes from either ones, which has no yesterday and no tomorrow. I want to bath in your scent, curl my fingers in yours, while our bodies heatedly brush against each other... But all I can do is to shower you with my jealousy, tear open the wound that never disappears. I force your lips open just like your thighs, devour you like a wolf his prey...  
  
Surrender to me. Please. Give in to me, or I'll lose my mind. I can't help it, I am coarse and clumsy, harsh even when I want to be gentle. But I'm capable to love, to love *you*. What for do I need salvation? I want you, and I'll have you, no matter what happens. I'll give you all I have as long as you stay. I know, for the time being, I only have my heart, which I can give to you, not much in a world full of wars, but why do you turn away? Why...?  
  
I tremble, when I think of you, my cheeks burn and I feel hot. Do you know these feelings, Tetei? Do you know, what it feels like, when one sits beside someone and watches him sleeping, just as I do in this moment? How careful fingers are, that stroke over ones bridge of the nose and how gentle over the lower lip...?  
  
Aaaah... now you're opening your eyes. I'd like to tell you so much something, something that makes you smile, but I can't make such beautiful words you are perhaps used to hear or as you wish.   
  
"How long already are you sitting here, staring at me, Zâdei?"   
  
No idea. Maybe a little eternity. Your voice makes little shudders running down my spine, did you know that?   
  
"When I'm with ya, I can forget ev'rything around me", I confess to you. "Even the blizzard loses its piercing coldness."   
  
"I guess, your cape warms very well without any help from me, too."  
  
I don't like this cryptic irony of your words, Tetei. The amused caricature of suggested smile in your face remembers Laures too much.   
  
"You're lyin' on it."  
  
Astonishment shows on your features, an emotion I like because of its rarity. Unable to restrain myself, I bend over and steal a kiss from you. At first you tense your body, then you're forcing it to become soft and pliable... Are you afraid of me, of what I'll do to you soon? It also hurts me, but what can I do?   
  
Nearly apathetic you lie there, allowing my hands to pass over your body, as gentle a I'm able, to elicit at least *one* sound of pleasure from you. But you only close your eyes, quivering and with chattering teeth... I remember having found a cave with a hot spring on my first excursion here. Without the slightest hesitation I lift you up and take you in there - when you're afraid, you don't have to freeze as well, at least those with glittering salt crystals covered walls protect from the wind.   
  
Again I spread out the waterproof cape just there, where I set you work of art of a demon down, near the water, where the warmest place is. Silently I watch you blossom out in the warmth, these reddish and bluish spots on your skin, as far as I can them, take on their tinge of porcelain again and this dreadful quiver stops. But you still keep your eyes on me, still looking astonished. Is the mysterious beauty of your surroundings not striking you?  
  
"You're looking surprised, Tetei", I grin. "Why?"   
  
"I had never thought, that it would bother you, whether I am cold or not", you answer calmly.   
  
I can't help crouching above you, kiss you roughly to calm down the desire, that's raging within me. Mine you shall be, only mine, I curse the destiny, which has led us together and distance, I can never surmount. Again your body becomes pliable, no hand comes to hold me up or to stand in my way. Like lifeless you're staying still, the beautiful head turned aside.  
  
But... No! Today I don't want to make straight for it blindly, today I want to know, how you taste, when you're running down my throat, I want to feel your legs flung around my hips, while you're trembling with desire! And this time you will *look* at me, you won't prop your forehead on your forearm, waiting until everything is over! This one time it'll be you, who is longing for more and forget your cruel coldness!   
  
I'm selfish, I know. But I believe in that it's possible...   
  
And so I check my impatience and turn to that, what I can't do pretty good, what, however, is a necessity. That's why my kiss becomes more tender and my seemingly human left hand caresses the soft plain of your creamy skin. Mmh... it tastes like that, too... your long hair smells like jasmin blossoms.   
  
My lips are passing deeper, down your neck and you hold your breath. Fear? Are you fearing me, my angel? Nobody has more reason for this than you, though you especially shouldn't.   
  
I lay my head on your chest and listen to your heartbeat, this wonderful beat, that finds its echo within me. Its rhythm becomes faster, as I paint playful patterns on your collarbone, the ribcage and stomach muscles. This pleases me. As my fingertips brush against your navel, you moan softly. Still I can't say whether of fear, or whether you like what I do to you.   
  
I flatly lay my hand on your skin, that has become warm and spread my fingers as wide as possible, for feeling as much of you as possible. Because of less pleasant incidents I know, that the skin below navel, at ones hip, as well as at the inner side of thighs is the most sensible and my left one tenderly strokes over it. Back and forth... The effect of my endeavours I can see, as well as your compressed lips, which shall stifle another moan. Well, we'll see about that.   
  
Your breath escapes shakingly and your fingers dig into the salty ground, whereas I lay beside you seemingly relaxed and let my hand explore you. I know about that heat, which these touches rouse, know, where it concentrates itself. But I won't brush against its centre even with my fingertips, when you don't ask me to do it, if you don't want it. It was you, who has called this kind of love "dirty", but your body trembles like mine. Still I'm in control...  
  
"Hnnngh..."  
  
You arch your back towards my hand, a strand of your hair moistly clinging on your forehead, you throw your arms over youir head helplessly, during your cold, dark voice is hoarsely breaking out of your throat. I like that slight harsh sound it has now. Do you like, what I do? Or are you still in your thoughts far away with Laures, that bastard?  
  
"Zâdei..."  
  
A breath of wind wispers my name, reveals that you actually are here with me, even in your mind. But your following words baffle me.  
  
"Please... please refrain from any... further procedure...", you whisper shyly. "Do not lower yourself... not that much..."  
  
What's humiliating about what I do? I like doing it, and you reward me with a sight, that's worth everything.   
  
"Why does it concern you that much?" I want to know and lean over to see every expression of your face.   
  
Your glance may be veiled, yet you look at me. What are you trying to read in my face, after what do you weigh your answer?   
  
At your hesitation I see, how embarrassed you are, how much at a loss.   
  
"What you intend to do is disgusting", you finally come out with it, in a low voice but not subdued. "It is brutal and barbarous. Why do you want me, when love to a woman can considerably get you more amenities?"   
  
"Perhaps it tempts me most of all to conquer something, that's regarded as impregnable", I'm trying to joke. "Women are just unlucky, that they aren't as half as exciting as you."   
  
I won't tell you, that I love you, not one time again. I don't want to place that much power in your hands again, you, who can annihilate me with one word, one gesture.   
  
"But is it sufficient, when you only bring my body to heel...?"  
  
NO!!! Rage bubbles up within me, before I can prevent it. Your usual coldness has you back again, which I hate so much. You don't quiver anymore, just a slight touch of red is still adorning your cheeks. Being beside myself with fury I subjugate you to me; take you without consideration, while your scream is resonant with the walls.   
  
Like lifeless you hang in my arms then, teeth clenched to stiffle every further sound. You breathe markedly calm and regularly, whereas I detest myself for having done violence to you again. If I keep totally still now, does the pain within your inside will abate maybe a little bit?   
  
"Why are you doing this?"   
  
Your soft question pulls me out of my gloomy thoughts, and I don't understand right away, what you mean by that.   
  
"'Cause I can't help myself", I respond, even when I sound emotional. "I want everythin' from you, not only your body... And I want you to want *me*."  
  
"How can you, although you know, that nothing comes back for you?"   
  
You're so cute, when you're trying to find out things, that I don't even understand myself. Each day I come to bring you another day of life, even though you resist, sometimes you run away or hide yourself, sometimes you simply lay on the ground, sleeping. I wish, I could break open your chest and tear the love out of your heart, but after that affair with your wing I better let it be.   
  
I'm willing to bear even humiliation of fighting on human's side; those moments in which I can see you and am able to hold you in my arms are enough to me. Well... I actually deceive myself, but when I close my eyes to that, I can abandon myself to hope, that we only do need time, till we... A little movement of you, as you straighten yourself up on my lap, reminds me of desire which isn't quenched yet and now returns more intensively than before. What do you feel, Tetei?   
  
My right hand strokes through your hair, fingers separate several strands of liquid silver, a gentle drawing, no dragging. With my other hand I carefully comprise your chin, for you can't dodge my kiss. At first you defend yourself, lay your palms on my chest, pushing against it, but then you let it happen. My hands pass over the soft skin of you back and I move my hips a little, lift you up with my pelvis. You're not heavy, but stroke over me with your muscles, that it soon shakes me with craving.   
  
As I hear you pant, I open my eyes and see the tinge of red on your porclain-cheeks, the veiled gaze. You're just as much aroused as beautiful, every inch of your body reveals it, and you're becoming a bit more red as you see me noticing it. Exciting...  
  
I lay both of us down on the cape, glad about, that you won't feel everything of the rocky ground in your back. The motions of my hips stay slow, but become more deeply, while I prop up myself on my forearms, for you don't have to carry my whole weight. I don't want to break your ribs, only feel this so strange warmth of your skin wherever it goes.  
  
Yesss... wrap your arms around me, my angel. Hold me close. I'll die, I know it. When you look down at me with you cold eyes after this again, I'll be dead. You've got me in your hand...  
  
Our skins brush against each ofher, glistening with sweat, we breathe each other in mouth, breaking kisses that've become hungry You've wrapped your legs around me, just like I've always dreamed of, but still I feel now like in a torrential river, weakly, shortly before drowing. Tetei, my angel...  
  
"Hnngh... aaah...!"  
  
Your body convulses, you arch your back, all muscles pull themselves together, after that I can't see anything more, can't hear anything more, do only feel how I'm reaching the edge and crash down, faster than ever before. Again and again I pour myself into you, soiling my angel with the seed of a demon. My arms yield, and I collapse on you, can't even roll aside.   
  
It lasts a while until our heartbreats have calmed down and even longer, until either of us says something.   
  
"Why did you do this?"  
  
My misted brain doesn't understand your calmly asked question.   
  
"Why did I do *what*?"  
  
"Why do want to make my body betray everything I believe in at all costs?"   
  
This bothers you, yeah? I can't help it: I look at you grinning.   
  
"Maybe I wanted to know whether it works."   
  
"And now you are satisfied?"   
  
It sounds as if you're angry about this, beside you pull an irritated face. I'm a hopeless case, I suppose.   
  
"Gives appetite for more."  
  
"One cracks no jokes about such a thing."   
  
Maybe. I turn on my back and pull you with me, take your beautiful face in both hands and kiss you with growing enthusiasm.   
  
Sometime one meets creatures, which are worth it to throw away ev'ry pride and honor. In your eyes I may be poor, but just at this tiny moment, I'm happy, although I know, it won't last long.  
  
~Owari~  
16. Dezember 2002  
  
  
Addicted? ^__^ Wait for the longer version called "Ganymed~Just a little more love..." Soon on my website! ^^ Merry X-mas and a Happy New Year, minna-san!V  
  
*chu* Lady Shanaee ^.~ 


End file.
